


Caught

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Dream Lovers [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helios and Serenity are unaware they have an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.
> 
> Written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal, Theme - Inside Out.

"Good morning, maiden."

Her eyes fluttering open, Serenity smiled as she rolled over and found herself staring into the most beautiful pair of golden eyes she had ever seen in her life. "Good morning," she said, brushing a strand of silver hair out of his face.

"Sleep well?"

"Very." Propping herself up on her elbow, Serenity looked over her lover's shoulder at the digital alarm clock on her nightstand. It read 9:22. "You must have really tired me out last night," she chuckled, snuggling again underneath her blankets. "I'm usually up by 8:30. Thank goodness today is a weekend. If not, Diana would have been in here right on the dot to wake me up for my lessons with Mercury."

"If that is the case, perhaps I should be leaving," Helios suggested, sitting up and turning so that his bare legs dangled off the bed. "I definitely don't want to be caught by Diana or anybody else like this."

Not wanting him to leave just yet, Serenity reached over and grabbed his arm. "No, don't go," she said. "Mama always sleeps in late on the weekends, so we usually have a late brunch instead of breakfast. Nobody will come up here until at least ten at the earliest."

"Are you sure?" he asked, although he was already getting back into bed, pulling Serenity on top of him.

She smiled, feeling his arousal. "Positive."

Determined to make the best of the little time they had left alone, Serenity began landing light kisses on his lightly-defined pectorals, occasionally stopping to twirl her tongue around his sensitive nipples, a move that always made Helios hiss in desire. His soft hands roamed up and down her back and buttocks, and when she felt herself suitably aroused, Serenity started rocking against him, moaning in pleasure as a familiar pressure began building up inside her, longing to be released.

When she was near her peak, however, Serenity suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?" she asked, sitting up right.

Helios, surprised by her abrupt stop, shook his head. "Hear what?"

Serenity glanced over at her bedroom door. "I'm not sure. I could have sworn I heard a giggle. A female giggle, that wasn't mine."

"A giggle? It was probably just your imagination, Serenity."

She wasn't so sure about that, but if Helios hadn't heard it, then maybe she had just imagined it. It certainly was quiet now. Deciding to put it out of her mind, Serenity resumed where they had left off, only to stop once again when the giggles returned.

Now it sounded like there were at least two of them, maybe more, and Helios definitely heard them as well. "What is that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Serenity admitted, shaking her head as she dismounted him, "but I think maybe you should go."

"That's probably a good idea." Tossing the blanket aside, he reached down for his boxers and pants and began putting them on. "Where is my shirt?" he asked.

Serenity spotted it near the balcony and got up to get it for him. "Here you go," she said, tossing it to him and grabbing her own discarded nightgown from the floor. "Hurry up!"

Once they were both dressed, Serenity opened the doors leading out to the balcony so that Helios could sneak out without being seen by whoever was outside her door. He gave her one last, lingering goodbye kiss, and with the promise to come back the next weekend, he left, climbing down a nearby sakura tree, bare of its trademark blossoms.

When she was certain Helios had made it down safely, Serenity closed the balcony doors and headed to her bedroom door to give the eavesdroppers a piece of her mind.

"Whoever is out there, I -"

Four Sailor Senshi with strange, whimsical hairstyles froze in place as Serenity swung open the door, each one holding a glass in her hand and wearing a guilty look on their faces.

"Ceres! Vesta! Juno! Pallas!

As she said each of their names, her guardian senshi stood at attention, quickly hiding their glasses behind their backs even though Serenity had already seen them.

"G-Good morning, Your Highness," Ceres, the leader, said, giving a little curtsy.

"What are you four doing here?" Serenity demanded to know, folding he arms across her chest and glaring at the quartet.

"Uh…"

The four looked at each other, then solely at Sailor Pallas, who was blushing the brightest of all.

"Well, it was like this, Serenity-sama," Pallas began, unable to look Serenity in the eye. "Pallas was patrolling the hall like Pallas is supposed to, when Pallas heard a noise coming from Serenity-sama's room. It sounded like somebody was hurting her, so I called Vesta."

"When I got there, however, I realized that the moaning Palla had heard wasn't because you were in pain," the red-haired senshi continued, also looking down at the door. "We called the other two over, and, well…"

"You eavesdropped on me," Serenity said, completing Vesta's sentence for her.

"Yeah, but it was just so funny!" Juno offered as if that was any kind of an excuse for their behavior. She then proceeded to imitate some of what they heard in the same breathy voice Serenity had used. "Oh, Helios, Helios… Oh, that feels so good! Touch me there… Faster! Faster! Faster!"

Serenity blushed a bright red, never more mortified in her entire life, and Pallas and Ceres giggled, immediately slapping a hand over their mouths.

So they must have been the two gigglers she heard before…

"We're sorry, Serenity-sama," Vesta apologized. "We won't do it again. Promise!"

"Make sure that you don't," Serenity said, mustering up as much dignity as she could after that embarrassing display. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going down to the dining room for brunch."

She proceeded to move past her guardians and started to walk down the hall when Ceres stopped her with a tap on her shoulder, the others snickering for some reason Serenity could not see.

"Um…Serenity-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think you want to go down dressed like that. Maybe you should go change," Ceres suggested.

"Why not? Nobody goes down to brunch dressed on the weekend."

"Your nightgown is inside-out."

It just was not her day.


End file.
